A Marauders Story
by Wolfstar394
Summary: Hello :3 I wrote this Fanfic about the Marauders, it's a bit brief at the beginning, sorry, I'll probably edit that a tad...  I hope you like it, please comment with any constructive criticism, I won't get offended or anything like that ;D Well, enjoy!
1. Chapter One, The Hogwarts Express

James Potter laughed as he stared at the red-haired girl's retreating back. He turned back to the boy facing him. He grinned and said,  
>-'I really thought you were decent you know!<br>The boy let out a bark like laugh.  
>-Looks like we're going to be having fun this year, eh?' Sirius jerked his head in Snivellus' direction.<br>James smiled. He glanced around the compartment and noticed a boy with shabby brown hair in the corner.  
>-'What 'bout you? What house d'you want to be in?' he asked.<br>The boy looked surprised to be spoken to.  
>-'Well, all my family have been in Ravenclaw, so I suppose I'll be sorted into there...' he trailed off.<br>A small, watery eyed boy was staring up at James in awe.  
>'I want to be in Gryffindor!' he said squeakily.<br>At that point the trolley-woman came in.  
>-'Anything from the trolley dears?' she asked kindly.<br>The shabby boy shook his head sadly, looking mournfully at the Chocolate Frogs. James observed him for a moment before turning to the trolley lady and saying:  
>-'We'll take two Chocolate Frogs and a Pumpkin Pastie please.'<br>He gave the woman the exact money, took his food and chucked a Chocolate Frog at the shabby boy. He started and looked down at the Chocolate Frog in surprise. He looked up just in time to see a second one flying at him. He caught it and looked at James thoughtfully, as though wondering whether this was charity or an act of kindness. Finally, his hunger ruled over his principles so he grinned at James and said, 'Thanks, I love chocolate! Really helps if you're not quite feeling right...' He bit into the frog.  
>-'So, who are you?' asked James thickly through a Pumpkin Pastie.<br>-'I'm Remus Lupin. You're James... Putter, right?'  
>James couldn't help but laugh, making Remus look embarassed.<br>-'Nah, it's Potter. Trust me, it'll be a famous name one day.' He winked.  
>Remus smiled to himself happily as he opened the second Chocolate Frog. Maybe he wasn't going to be an outsider after all.<br>*-*

'Firs' years! First years over 'ere!' The four boys followed the voice through the steam to find themselves face to face with a massive man who was waving a hand the size of a dustbin lid. 'You all there? Good!' and without further ado, he set off down a narrow slippery path. They followed him, slipping and sliding. After what seemed like hours, the man said 'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a mo!'  
>And sure enough, as they rounded a corner less than a minute later, a vast castle appeared. It seemed to twinkle in the night, as if magic radiated from it. James smiled. It was his new home.<br>And he loved it.


	2. Chapter Two, The Sorting Hat

James stood nervously in line, waiting for his name to be called out. Professor McGonagall called forwards 'Black, Sirius' . Sirius strode up to the stool, grinning easily as he went, obviously covering up his nerves. The Hat took a full minute to decide on him, but finally announced 'GRYFFINDOR!'. Sirius looked both happy and a little surprised as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. The red-haired girl from their compartment got sorted into Gryffindor too, although when she sat down she took one look at Sirius and turned her back on him. Next went Remus, who, unlike Sirius, didn't even try to cover up his nerves. He sat down on the stool, fidgeting with the cuff of his robes. The Hat was a lot quicker with him; it shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!' only moments later. Looking truly happy for the first time since James had met him, Remus sat next to Sirius on the bench. The watery-eyed boy was called out as 'Pettigrew, Peter!' and, moments later, was walking happily towards the Gryffindor table. Great, he thought, no pressure then James. All your friends have been sorted into Gryffindor, and if you go into Slytherin... He suddenly heard Professor McGonagall call out 'Potter, James!' He sat down on the stool, felt something on his head and heard a voice as though someone was standing right behind him.  
>'Hmm, yes, yes. There's a lot to sort through here. Then again, I'm quite good at that, that's why they call me the Sorting Hat, you see?' There was a weak chuckle. 'Nervous, eh? You want to be in Gryffindor, yes, I see that. You want to be with your friends, you want to be like your father... but there's talent here, a lot of it! Ravenclaw would be good for you, it would help you! But your heart's full of courage, and there's only one place for that. GRYFFINDOR!'<br>James grinned as he sat down next to the other three. They talked through the rest of the Sorting, ignoring Professor McGonagall's frequent glares.  
>- 'Of course, I always knew I'd be in Gryffindor...' he said proudly.<br>- 'Yeah right, like you weren't shaking from head to toe when you sat on that stool?' Sirius punched him playfully.  
>James ignored this.<br>- 'You happy you're in Gryffindor then?' he asked.  
>- ''Course I am. I mean, who wants to be in stinking Slytherin?' They all laughed.<br>James turned to Remus.  
>-'You alright?' he asked.<br>Lupin smiled.  
>-'Never been better.'<p>

After a brilliant feast, a speech from Dumbledore and a good night's sleep, the four boys were sitting in the Great Hall the next day eating breakfast. Professor McGonagall was handing out timetables to all the first years. They all let out a groan as they saw there subject today.  
>- 'Double Transfiguration, followed by double Care for Magical Creatures?' exclaimed Sirius.<br>-'AND we're with the Slytherins for both!'  
>Peter looked like he was considering going back upstairs to bed until the morning was over.<br>-'I'm scared of big animals...' he muttered. 'And if I make a fool of myself in front of the Slytherins, they'll be sympathetic bunch, won't they?' he said bitterly.  
>'Don't worry about it, said James, they won't give you a hard time when we're around. I don't think McGonagall's taken a liking to us though, do you?' he turned to Sirius.<br>Sirius grinned. 'Nah, I don't think so mate.'  
>They walked up to the classroom, feet dragging. They sat at the very back after a nasty look from Professor McGonagall and took out their books.<br>'Transfiguration, began Professor McGonagall, is an extremely important subject. It allows you to turn anything into everything, but the five exceptions also know as...?' she looked round inquiringly. The red-head's hand shot up in the air.  
>'Yes, Miss Evans?'<br>_'_The five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration.'  
>'Well done, five points to Gryffindor. Yes, Transfiguration is also a key subject if you wish to become an Auror, or an Animagus.'<br>'What's an Animagus, Professor?' piped up a small Gryffindor.  
>Professor McGonagall looked at her for a few seconds, then, quite suddenly, turned into a cat. The whole class gasped, and Remus looked on almost enviously. The cat turned back into Professor McGonagall, and she started speaking again.<br>'An Animagus is someone who can turned into an animal at free will. It takes a huge amount of work, research and time. There is a difference between this and transfiguring yourself into an animal. In the case of the latter, you would have no idea you were ever a wizard, and would need assistance to turn yourself back. Write that down please.'  
>There was a scurrying of quills and parchment. The lesson passed by slowly and James was extremely thankful when the bell rang.<br>-'Pretty cool, that Animagus stuff, eh?' said Sirius.  
>-'Yeah, but you heard McGonagal: 'It takes a huge amount of work and research'... shame really, I would love to be an Animagus! Imagine just being able to turn into an animal and run away...' James trailed off thoughtfully.<br>Remus, however, didn't looked so envious at the thought. In fact, James noticed he looked a little off colour today.  
>'You all right, Lupin?' he asked.<br>Remus smiled weakly. 'I've been better.' he replied vaguely.  
>Sirius and Peter were still discussing Animaguses when he turned back to them.<br>-'Why are you guys still dreaming about it? It's not like we'll be able to do it!' he said.  
>-'Just because we're first years, does that mean we're incapable of a little research and hard work?' asked Sirius.<br>And they both grinned a grin that meant mischief. And a lot of it.


	3. Chapter Three, The Hospital Wing

They discussed the Animagus idea enthusiastically over the next few days. Remus always seemed a lot quieter during these conversations, sometimes even getting out a book to read, although his eyes would be unfocused while he listened in. He was beginning to look more and more ill as time wore on, picking at his food and never eating much. Finally his three friends marched him off to Madam Pomfrey; they had decided that enough was enough. Once there, however, they were surprised to find the headmaster discussing something with Madam Pomfrey.  
>-'So you have a bed ready for the boy?'<br>Madam Pomfrey nodded curtly.  
>-'He'll transform tonight in the Shrieking Shack, and he'll be out all night, so he'll be exhausted when he comes in the morning.'<br>She nodded shook his head sadly.  
>-'Terrible illness, Lycanthropy. And at his age...' he trailed off, shook his head again, and walked away.<br>The three boys exchanged awed looks.  
>-'There's a werewolf at Hogwarts?' exclaimed James.<br>-'And he's a student, by the sounds of it...'  
>-'Poor guy...' said Peter sadly.<br>Lupin was positively green now, so they brought him to Madam Pomfrey.  
>-'Speak of the devil! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, dear.' she said kindly.<br>His friends looked at him, eyes as wide as Galleons, and Lupin burst into tears.

Sirius was the first to come round.  
>-'Mate...' he began. 'You could've told us, you know. We don't care whether you turn into some hairy monster every month. In fact...' Sirius began to grin.<br>-'What?' asked James.  
>-'Well, it ties in well with what we've been talking about, don't you think?' He lowered his voice to a whisper. 'You know, the whole Animagus thing.'<br>Now it was James turn to grin.  
>-'You mean we accompany old hairy here,' he jerked his head in Remus's direction,' every month?'<br>Remus was looking round at them in shock.  
>-'Y-y-you mean, y-y-you don't mind being around m-m-m-me? Even though, y-y-y-you know...' he gulped.<br>Peter smiled kindly. James looked at his, bewildered.  
>-'How d'you expect us to pass Transfiguration if you're not there to correct our homework?'<br>Remus half-sobbed, half-laughed.  
>-'This Animagus thing is going to take a lot of work, you know... it may even take years.' said Peter.<br>-'Well, better late than never, I say.'  
>Remus smiled. He knew he had found his real friends.<p> 


	4. Chapter Four, Jumping Forwards

Over the next few months, the four boys grew closer, and developed a reputation in the school as trouble makers. Well, two boys in particular; James Potter and Sirius Black. They would hex old Snivellus any chance they got, and he, in turn, would fight back with an obscure spell that no one had ever heard of which often resulted in some form of bloodshed. James was also on the Quidditch team, and was one of the best Chasers Gryffindor had seen in years. Lupin transformed in the Shrieking Shack every month, which was now rumored to be haunted. James, Peter and Sirius swore never to tell Lupin that they started the rumors. The three boys were spending a lot of time in the library, ignoring Madam Pince's glares and researching Animaguses. It was going to be a lengthy process, that they did not doubt; the books also warned that only skilled and powerful witches or wizards should try it as it could go horribly wrong. The boys, however, were not the type to be discouraged; in fact, these warnings only made them more keen to achieve their goal and prove themselves 'skilled and powerful'. They had no choice over what animal they would transfer into, although they very much enjoyed speculating; many bets had been placed as to who would become what. They had also decided they wouldn't register as Animaguses - the Ministry would hardly approve of three under-age wizards becoming Animaguses. One bright summer's day, all four boys were sitting in the library when Remus burst out:  
>-'You can't do this.'<br>Peter looked up in surprise, but James and Sirius ignored him.  
>-'No, look,' he continued, 'it's dangerous. It's illegal. And you're just doing it too prove yourselves. LISTEN TO ME!' he bellowed, as neither of the boys had paid attention to him. Sirius gave Lupin a dark look.<br>-'Fine,' he said. 'We won't continue. Happy? We'll just sit in the dormitory every full moon and wonder whether you'll kill someone this time, or worse, kill yourself. Remus, don't be an arse. You know this isn't about us proving ourselves.'  
>-'Sounds like your time of the month is approaching, Remus. Don't let it out on us. ' said James.<br>Remus sighed. There was nothing for it. They weren't going to stop.


	5. Chapter Five, Third Year

Remus was walking up to his dormitory, slightly nervous. No matter how many times he walked through the corridors in the middle of the night, no matter what he told the others, even after three years of doing it it still terrified him. At least he was far away from the Whomping Willow now. Just as he was about to turn left, he heard a sound. He froze. Then, the sound came again;  
>'Psst, Loopy.'<br>'Yeah?' he breathed.  
>'Get your ass over here mate.'<br>Remus shook his head, sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked into a disused classroom and closed the door. The clasrrom was grey and dusty. Why on earth they were in here he had no idea. Then-  
>'SURPRISE!'<br>Three boys wearing Gryffindor dressing gowns and all looking extremely excited ran forward.  
>'What do you think you're doing?' he said. 'It's 4am. You'll get caught!'<br>But they ignored him.  
>'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' they chorused.<br>Remus couldn't help but grin.  
>'Thanks guys. So, come on then, what's my present?'<br>The three boys looked at each other excitedly, nodded and stood in a row. Peter looked slightly nervous.  
>'Uh, what did I miss? What's going on?' asked Remus, slightly confused.<br>There was a pause. Then, quite suddenly, something extraordinary happened. One minute James was stood there, looking, for once, focused and concentrated. Next minute-  
>'You're a stag! A stag! A stag!' Sirius shouted. Then he turned on Peter. 'Cough up, mate. Three Galleons.'<br>Indeed, a stag was now galloping around the room. It slowly approached Remus, who had stayed rooted to the spot in shock. The stag sniffed him cautiously. Remus started and looked at it. 'Wow.' was all he could say. 'You guys really did it...' James nudged him with his head, which Remus took as 'Oh come off it, of course we did it!' He smiled.  
>Then, suddenly, there was a sharp bark. Remus jumped, startled. He looked around the room for Sirius but instead saw a massive black dog leaping around and chasing its tail.<br>-'Sirius! Is that... is that you?' he asked, amazed.  
>The dog wagged his tail frantically.<br>The stag and the dog looked at Peter expectantly, who was looking extremely nervous.  
>-'Peter, if you don't want to do it, it's fine, honestly, I don't mind...' said Remus.<br>-'No, I have to! Otherwise you'll all be running around at full moon while I'm left out!'  
>And before Remus could say another word, Peter held up his hand. He stared at the floor, wearing the same expression as James had been. Then, Remus gasped. Peter had disappeared. Remus looked around the old classroom panicking, and when he was just about to ask James and Sirius what had happened, he spotted something. A rat was scuttling about on the floor excitedly. It ran up to Remus and jumped about at his feet. All three animals where now running around, chasing each other and making a lot of noise. Far too much noise, in fact. Remus suddenly realized that a teacher or the caretaker must have heard them by now.<br>'Stop! Guys, this is amazing, really. But if you make much more noise you'll bring the castle down!' said Remus.  
>The animals stopped and turned their heads in his direction. Then, so suddenly you would have missed it if you blinked, three grinning boys stood there instead. Remus couldn't help but smile. They truly were amazing.<br>'C'mon guys, let's go into the dormitory where Filch can't catch us.' said James.  
>They climbed the stairs excitedly, went up to their dormitory, which they thankfully shared with no one but each other, and started talking. They came up with hundreds of plans for the next full moon. After a while-<br>'Uh, d'you guys want to sleep now?' he said, trying to keep his voice casual.  
>'Why?' asked James.<br>'Well, it's just that breakfast starts in twenty minutes.'  
>They exchanged startled looks and then began to laugh. They couldn't stop for five minutes. All the success and excitement of the night seemed to have got the better of them.<p> 


	6. Chapter Six, The Long Wait

'Boys, really! This is my last warning!'  
>Four boys looked up at Professor McGonagall, all looking extremely surprised, as though they had only just noticed her. Professor McGonagall looked torn between amusement and annoyance. Thankfully the bell rang only moments later, so they could talk freely on their way to the Great Hall.<br>-''I wish I had a time turner.'' said Sirius grumpily, piling his plate with mashed potatoes.  
>-''Yeah, me too. '' agreed James.<p>

-"So, how are we going to get out of the castle?" asked Sirius.

-"Well, I've been thinking about that..."said Remus. "Dumbledore always tells Filch not to patrol the corridors leading up to the Gryffindor Common Room... He said he didn't think I'd want to bump into anyone, least of all Filch." he smiled, but also felt a twinge of guilt. Dumbledore had gone to quite some lengths to protect him.

James suddenly clapped his hands together and looked awestruck.

-"I have had... the most amazing idea. Seriously. It's... brilliant."

-"Try and tell us before Christmas, mate." said Sirius.

-"Well, when I was nine, I was rummaging through my dad's wardrobe, and I came across this cloak. It was smooth, almost as though woven from water. I tried it on, and when I looked down, my whole body was gone! "

-"An Invisibility Cloak!" said Peter, looking up at James with more admiration than ever before. It was actually quite a sickening sight.

-"Yup," said James, "and a pretty damn good one too. I check up on it once in a while. Not a single scratch on it. It seems to me that my father doesn't use it much. It's always in the same place I left it the last time."

They exchanged excited looks.

-"Would we all fit under it?" asked Remus.

-"Well, if Peter transformed straightaway, then there would only be three of us, so I guess we would fit. Might be a bit of a squeeze." James said.

-"You don't think your dad would notice you nicking it, James?" asked Sirius. James shook his head.

-"But what about now? We haven't got the cloak now." said Peter.

-"We'll just have to risk it." answered James nonchalantly. It was obvious this didn't bother him or Sirius in the slightest. Anything was possible if you had the nerve to do it was their philosophy. Remus and Peter, however, exchanged nervous looks.

-"Now then boys,'' said James seriously. ''You aren't going to chicken out on me and Sirius, are you?" He waggled his finger at them. They grinned sheepishly.

-"Let's get going guys." said Peter. They went up to their dormitory and sat on their respective beds. It was going to be a long, long wait until eleven. They talked about this and that, until Remus stated the obvious that they were all trying to ignore:

-"We should get that homework done." They sighed collectively and took out their bags.

-"How long was Potions supposed to be?" asked Sirius miserably.

-"Two rolls." answered James, equally miserable.

Sirius stared at his quill, as though willing it to start writing by itself. Remus was bent low over the Defense Against The Dark Arts homework; it was his favorite subject, and he always took special care in making it absolutely perfect. Peter and James were discussing the Herbology essay, a copy of A Thousand and One Magical Herbs and Fungi placed between them. Sirius closed his eyes and tried to remember their last Potions lesson. He could hear Slughorn's voice; "Potter! Black! Will you stop that at once!" He grinned at the memory. Him and James had been causing the contents of Snivellus's bag to rise up and hit him repeatedly on his greasy head. Whenever he'd tried to say anything, his pencil case would stuff itself into his mouth. They'd been killing themselves laughing. A voice to his left brought him back to reality.

-"You need any help Sirius? It's just I seen to remember," continued Remus, smiling, "That you and James seemed a little, er, distracted, shall we say, in Potions today." They both laughed.

-"I mean, I guess it would help knowing the title... Although" he said, pulling a face, " it's probably 'What's Lily Evans's favourite colour?', knowing Slughorn"

James's head jerked up.

-"Yeah,'' agreed James, ''Slughorn's practically in love with Lily Evans." He grimaced.

-"Jealous?" asked Remus quietly, so that only James could hear. James shot him a look before turning back to Peter.

Although Sirius and Peter knew, as did most the school from the numerous unsubtle public occasions upon which James had asked Lily out, that James fancied Lily, Remus knew that James more than fancied Lily Evans. He suspected James would have also known the answer to Sirius's essay title. He turned back to Sirius.  
>-''Anyway, the essay title is 'The uses of Flobberworm Mucus in Potions and it's Properties.'''<br>Sirius looked at him blankly.  
>-''Look at page 459 of Advanced Potion Making, Sirius.'' said Remus. Sirius gave him a look Remus knew well. ''Fine, here are my notes on the lesson. Last time I'm going to lend you them, I swear. In fact,I solemnly swear that I'll never lend them to you again, and that I'll leave you and James to flunk your exams like you deserve to. '<br>-''Thanks! I bet you'll lend us them again. A galleon? '' said Sirius grinning.  
>Remus shook his head and smiled. He wasn't going to bet on a promise he knew he'd never, ever be able to keep.<p> 


End file.
